Detective's Journal - Curse of Briar Rose
This is a transcript of the Fairytale Detective's journal in Curse of Briar Rose. The screenshots of every page are in the gallery after the transcript. * Page 0: I am now standing in front of the abandoned castle, rumored to be the resting place of Briar Rose. I'll jot down notes in this journal as I progress through my investigation. But first, I must find a way to get past this blocked door. * Page 1: With the sleuthing technique I've learned, I am able to seek an axe by the statue and use it to clear the stubborn briars. Now that I have opened the wooden door, the derelict castle is within my reach! I must continue on with my investigation and search for additional clues. * Page 2: It is fascinating to see the spirit of Briar Rose first hand, yet puzzling that the spirit has insights into my investigation. It seems whatever the king and queen were hiding must've been a great secret, as I have found no hard evidence of the existence of Briar Rose yet. * Page 3: As I investigated the abandoned chapel, I noticed that Briar Rose's portrait was missing from the colored windows. If the princess had passed away, her depiction should have been included as well, as a form of remembrance. Perhaps the spirit was right: her sleeping body is actually hidden somewhere in this large castle. * Page 4: Finally, I have gained access inside the castle! There appear to be three doors or entryways, each leading to a different tower. However, two of them are blocked off at the moment. The secrets kept within the towers should give me much more insight to this investigation. * Page 5: I've walked into a room filled with statues, each one in the likeness of a godmother. From the clues within, it seems as if this shrine provides protection for the princess. Along with other evidence, it is certain Briar Rose is indeed somewhere hidden inside the castle! * Page 6: As I walk past a secret doorway, I find myself in a dark, musty lair. However, what is more surprising is the abnormally large spider guarding the entryway. If this creature is created from some sort of sorcery by the Evil Godmother, she obviously doesn't want anyone venturing past that door. * Page 7: From reading through the manuscripts and observing notes written in the Alchemist Room, the sorcery and magical prowess these people had were quite advanced. It looks as if the last thing built in this place is a transportation device. Perhaps this tool was used to secretly transport Briar Rose to a resting place. * Page 8: Throughout my investigation, I spotted many birds flying around the castle. What I find interesting about this observation is the fact that some of those birds are carrier pigeons, flying to and from the castle. What messages could those pigeons have carried? * Page 9: As I hold the King Tombstone, I recall it belonged to the graveyard outside of the main gate. Also in the graveyard is an interesting stone slab marked with an esoteric engraving. I'll come back to this slab later in my investigation. * Page 10: The flame on this torch is burning very strongly. I believe there is a very good use for this tool. It is time to make another visit to the big spider again. * Page 11: The Ivy Wand and Rose Wand must belong to the godmother statues I came across earlier in my investigation, as I recall only two of the statues are missing wands in their hands. Whatever these wands unlock should bring me closer to finding the princess' secret resting place. * Page 12: In the alchemist room, I realized there is a potion that will help wake the sleeping princess. From the notes I've gathered there, this potion only works if the curse is active again, which explains why the people at that time could not awaken Briar Rose. It is up to me to finish this task and stop the curse once and for all. Cursejournal.jpg|Page 0 CoBR_Detective_journal1.JPG|Page 1 CoBR_Detective_journal2.JPG|Page 2 CoBR_Detective_journal3.JPG|Page 3 CoBR_Detective_journal4.JPG|Page 4 CoBR_Detective_journal5.JPG|Page 5 CoBR_Detective_journal6.JPG|Page 6 CoBR_Detective_journal7.JPG|Page 7 CoBR_Detective_journal8.JPG|Page 8 CoBR_Detective_journal9.JPG|Page 9 CoBR_Detective_journal10.JPG|Page 10 CoBR_Detective_journal11.JPG|Page 11 CoBR_Detective_journal12.JPG|Page 12 Category:Detective's Journal Category:Curse of Briar Rose